


LESSON LEARNED

by Cindy5769



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy5769/pseuds/Cindy5769
Summary: Live your life as if there were a open intercom near you ... because there might be.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	LESSON LEARNED

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little chuckle.

The _Star Trek_ characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. 

  
  


Lessons Learned

Cindy DeVoe

  
  


The door to lab 6 opened to allow Spock entry, as they hissed closed Christine looked up from her station.

"Oh, Spock, I'll be right with you. I just need to finish up here."

She moved the tiny probe under the microscope and carefully inserted the genetic material that would mutate the virus, hopefully. Spock came to stand behind her quietly observing her skill.

Christine stood up and offered him a chance to check her work. Spock silently accepted and bent over the hood. Christine stepped back and slid the box of catalysts back further on the counter. She hopped up on the counter. As Spock continued his scrutiny Christine scooted back on the counter, inadvertently switching on the com link for ship-wide alert.

"I didn't think you were coming."

Spock rose from the microscope as he addressed her.

"I apologize for my delay, I was detained." He held up his reason for her approval.

"I thought this might enhance our plans."

Christine smiled broadly and slid down from her perch as she examined his offering.

"Oh, Spock! It's perfect." She accepted the package and motioned to the microscope. He nodded approvingly.

"You know that only you can hit the spot, others have tried but you do it best."

She smiled and moved to the other counter and began to arrange the supplies. She turned to Spock.

"I know that this is your first time, so I will try to be gentle."

Spock raised a brow as he came to stand next to her.

"Have you been doing this long?"

"Oh, yes, for years."

"The theory seems simple enough. What shall I do first?"

She placed the beaker on the burner.

"First you get it hot..."

* * *

The officer's mess was crowded with Alpha shift personnel. Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy scanned the room and found a table open in the back of the room. Their trays filled they sat and began their meals with gusto.

Kirk lifted his fork filled with mashed potatoes and hot gravy when the ship-wide alert sounded.

Christine Chapel's voice filled the room.

"What the heck?" McCoy cocked his head.

"Sounds like someone hit a com link by mistake. Is that Chapel?"

McCoy nodded then stiffened as Spock's baritone sounded over the speaker.

"Oh, Lord!" Kirk rolled his eyes and shrugged. "They'll figure it out, Bones. Don't worry." The conversation continued though and as Kirk scooped another fork full to his mouth Christine's voice continued.

"I know that this is your first time, so I will try to be gentle."

Potatoes flew as Kirk and McCoy both jumped up and headed for the com unit on the wall.

"Bridge!"

* * *

"If you do it now, I won't have to come back later," Christine assured him as she reached for the container on the shelf above.

She smiled broadly as she examined the contents.

"I have never seen one so big. I didn't think that it would grow that large. I have always wondered what it would look like."

"I really do not think that it is that large."

"Oh, it is, Im impressed," Christine assured him.

She removed the content from the beaker and held it out to him.

"Now, don't bite it, just lick or suck it."

* * *

Chekov voice answered immediately.

"Captain, the signal is coming from Chem lab 6. We cannot cut it off or page them since the link is open."

He paused and gasped as Christine's instructions not to bite were broadcast.

"Do you want me to send Security?"

"NO!" Jim swallowed and then continued. "I'll handle it, Mr. Chekov. Kirk out"

The entire ship was at a stand still. Most showed enough restraint to at least pretend they were not hearing what they were hearing. Others simply abandoned any such effort and roared with hysteria.

The Captain and CMO nearly ran to lab 6.

The sound of sucking and a giggle from Chapel filled the ship.

* * *

"This is incredibly sweet." Spock commented as he continued to suck and lick.

"I told you. Do you want to try the peppermint oil you brought?"

"Perhaps later."

"Well, I think it's hot enough, just put it in."

"I do not think it will fit."

"Leave the fit to me, just do your part."

Spock nodded and took the second beaker from her as the lab door swished open revealing the Captain and Doctor McCoy.

Christine turned to face them smiling broadly holding out the container.

"Oh, hi there. I was just teaching Spock how to make rock candy. Want some?"

The collective scream from the _Enterprise_ crew resounded through the sector causing a subspace tear that took the Federation Corp of Engineers 4.56 months to repair.


End file.
